First Kiss
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Ele não entendeu o porquê, ele não viu sentido, mas entendeu a semelhança entre as duas. Despediu-se da garota da Corvinal, ainda sem saber o seu nome e correu para seu quarto. Deitou-se em sua cama, o sorriso confiante nos lábios, as idéias borbulhantes em sua mente e, pela primeira vez, a certeza do que queria, ou melhor, quem queria.


**[JL]Projeto Volta às Aulas, fórum Ledo Engano.**

* * *

**First Kiss  
**Meel Jacques

* * *

James Potter só tinha treze anos e muito pouco conhecia do amor, principalmente sobre qualquer tipo de amor que não estivesse relacionado à família. Nunca tinha sentido atração por ninguém. Seu corpo ainda era pouco desenvolvido, seus hormônios pouco a pouco despertavam para a adolescência, mas não o suficiente, ainda, para atraí-lo a alguém.

Os alunos mais velhos, porém, rapidamente notaram seu desenvolvimento corporal e começaram a notá-lo com mais frequência. A maioria dos meninos passou a invejá-lo e a maioria das meninas se apaixonou perdidamente por sua personalidade encantadora e beleza física. James, entretanto, não parecia perceber nada até aquele fatídico dia.

Lily Evans não se importava com o que acontecia com as pessoas ao seu redor, já que estava com a mente fixa em seus estudos e amigos. Pessoas como James Potter, Sirius Black e qualquer outra pessoa encrenqueira provocavam repulsa em Lily. Ela não entendia a necessidade de chamar a atenção e machucar as pessoas para sua própria diversão. Com grande sensibilidade, inteligência, conceitos morais fortes e traços suaves, Lily conseguia ser amiga de muitos e temida pela maioria. James Potter, entretanto, não se deixava intimidar. Na verdade, James tinha um prazer estranho em persegui-la.

James já tinha ouvido histórias sobre a adolescência do seu pai e sobre o quão bonito ele era. Desejou muitas vezes ser como ele, mas a atenção desnecessária, os sussurros e risadas apaixonadas não o agradavam. Ele gostava de atenção, nunca negaria isso, mas por ser quem era e não como aparentava. Conhecia pessoas assim e as admirava imensamente. Passou a ter encontros com algumas meninas, mas elas eram tão fúteis e pouco atrativas que pouco a pouco James enjoava delas.

James nunca acreditou que beijos tinham que ser especiais ou planejados. No final de seu terceiro ano já havia saído com tantas garotas que mal podia se lembrar de quantas, mas seu sorriso ainda era falso e sem emoção. Ele não sabia muito bem o que procurava e já estava até ganhando fama por sair com tantas meninas em tão pouco tempo. Essa garota, entretanto, tinha algo de diferente. Ele ainda não sabia seu nome, pois tinha dificuldades em lembrar, mas sabia que ela não era tímida, que tinha uma resposta rápida para qualquer pergunta sua e sempre com opiniões fortes e sentido aguçado.

Ele a beijou na entrada de Hogwarts. Experimentou seu sabor, se deliciou com seu cheiro, mas pouco se sentiu reconfortado. Algo faltava e estava errado, principalmente quando era outra pessoa que vinha a sua mente, gritava com ele e implorava para que ele parasse. Ele desejava outra, sempre desejou. Ele não estava prestando atenção nos gemidos da garota, mas maravilhado com a direção que seu pensamento tomava e em quem ele pensava.

_Lily Evans._

Ele não entendeu o porquê, ele não viu sentido, mas entendeu a semelhança entre as duas. Despediu-se da garota da Corvinal, ainda sem saber o seu nome e correu para seu quarto. Deitou-se em sua cama, o sorriso confiante nos lábios, as idéias borbulhantes em sua mente e, pela primeira vez, a certeza do que queria, ou melhor, _quem queria_.

Depois desse dia fático, mesmo sem o conhecimento de Lily Evans, Potter passou a observá-la mais de perto, admirar seus gestos e gostos. Ele gostava de provocá-la, chamar sua atenção em especial e, mesmo sabendo que ela o detestava, começou a insistir em um convite em especial.

- Quer sair comigo?

Ele tinha pensado muito antes de se arriscar. Ele sabia que a confundia, mas nunca mudaria seu modo de ser apenas para sair com ela. Mas existia o ciúmes que sentia sobre aquele que andava com ela.

_Snivellus._

Ele sabia que tinha que mudar, mas ainda não estava preparado.

- Quer sair comigo, Evans? – ele perguntou pela décima vez na semana e esse era apenas o começo.


End file.
